


Лучше собаки

by Twinkle_star



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Гуляя вечером в парке Юри и представить не мог, что вернется домой не один, а с собакой. И во что все это выльется - тоже.





	Лучше собаки

**Author's Note:**

> Немного магии в современном мире.  
> А вы знали, что Сувабэ озвучивал не только Виктора, но и Маккачина?

Юри знал, что все самые лучшие вещи в жизни всегда случаются неожиданно. И еще — что сначала они всегда пугают.

Когда на него невесть откуда вылетел огромный пес и повалил на землю, Юри решил, что жизнь его кончена. На самом деле не так уж он и ошибся: прежняя его жизнь, спокойная и размеренная, в этот момент действительно закончилась.

В тот вечер Юри, как обычно, гулял по парку. Любовался желтыми листьями, по-особенному прозрачным осенним воздухом. Ничто не предвещало того, что в один прекрасный момент он будет лежать на тропинке, а огромный пес — вылизывать его лицо.

— Фу, фу! — Юри замотал головой, спихнул с себя пса и встал.

Пес — красивый кофейного цвета пудель — смотрел на него умильно и отчаянно вилял хвостом.

— Ты потерялся? — спросил Юри. — Где твой хозяин?

Ошейника на пуделе не было, но шерсть выглядела ухоженной, так что вряд ли он жил на улице.

— Пойдем поищем твоего хозяина, — предложил Юри.

Он обошел весь парк — пес трусил рядом, заглядывая ему в лицо, — спрашивая у каждого встречного, не его ли это собака. Но безрезультатно.

Постепенно начало темнеть, Юри пора было идти домой, но пес так и следовал за ним.

— Нет, — сурово сказал Юри, когда пес попытался проскользнуть в подъезд вместе с ним, — я не могу взять тебя к себе.

На морде у пса застыло удивленное и вместе с тем обиженное выражение. «Почему?» — словно бы говорил его взгляд.

А правда, почему? Поразмыслив над этим, Юри решил, что вообще-то ничто ему не мешает. Хоть он и жил на съемной квартире, хозяева ничего не говорили насчет домашних животных, им, кажется, вообще было все равно, что Юри делает с квартирой, лишь бы платил вовремя. Юри платил.

Едва оказавшись в квартире, пес начал обнюхивать все как-то даже придирчиво. Юри мог бы поклясться, что он поморщился, когда увидел старый сервант в коридоре. На кухне пес встал на задние лапы, поставив передние на стол, и с интересом обнюхал пустую тарелку, оставшуюся там с завтрака.

— Ты хочешь есть? — догадался Юри.

Пес звонко гавкнул, мол, спрашиваешь!

Юри понятия не имел, чем кормят собак. Но со вчерашнего дня у него остались запеченные в духовке куриные крылышки, и он по-братски разделил их с псом. Тот ел крылышки целиком, хрустя костями и довольно жмурясь.

Покончив с едой и помыв посуду, Юри устроился на диване и открыл ноутбук. Пес продолжал исследовать квартиру, попытался даже копать пол, но тщетно.

Едва только система — а вместе с ней и скайп — загрузилась, тут же раздался сигнал вызова.

— Юри, где тебя носит? — недовольно спросил Пхичит вместо приветствия.

С Пхичитом Юри жил вместе, когда учился в Детройте, они быстро подружились и не потеряли связь, даже когда Юри перебрался в Россию: переписывались, созванивались по скайпу. Юри и забыл, что обещал позвонить сегодня.

— Прости, — сказал он, — у меня тут небольшое ЧП.

Прежде чем Пхичит успел спросить, что случилось, пес, заинтересованный происходящим, подошел ближе, заглянул в экран, попытался его лизнуть, но Юри вовремя поднял ноутбук повыше.

— Ты завел собаку? — удивленно спросил Пхичит.

— Скорее уж он меня завел, — мрачно буркнул Юри, отталкивая пушистую морду локтем.

Он коротко рассказал, что произошло.

— Не мог же я оставить его на улице.

Пхичит с сомнением покачал головой.

— Ты уверен, что он здоров? Говоришь, набросился на тебя? Может, он бешеный?

Пес от такого оскорбления аж присел. Глаза его пылали праведным возмущением.

— Ну что ты, я же говорю: облизал меня, — Юри встал на его защиту.

Но Пхичит не купился.

— Иногда бешеное животное становится очень ласковым, — заявил он, — так и норовит облизать, а слюна — уже заразная!

И где только набрался таких знаний.

— Ладно, ладно, — поспешил успокоить его Юри, — завтра отведу его к врачу.

И все же наставления Пхичита не прошли даром. Уходя спать, Юри закрыл дверь спальни перед носом пса и, хотя тот отчаянно скребся и скулил, так и не пустил его. Юри немного опасался, что он в отместку сгрызет что-нибудь, но пес, похоже, проспал всю ночь у его порога — по крайней мере, Юри чуть не наступил на него, когда выходил утром из спальни, отчаянно зевая. Пес немедленно подскочил, завилял хвостом, ткнулся мокрым носом в ладонь.

Позавтракав — завтрак они тоже разделили на двоих, — Юри записался на прием в ветеринарную клинику. Занятия у него были после обеда, он надеялся, что времени ему хватит. Юри преподавал японский в университете, и график у него был весьма свободный.

Он не очень понимал, как вести пса по улице — ни поводка, ни ошейника у него, конечно, не было, — но понадеялся на то, что тот сам пойдет за ним, как и вчера. Эта надежда оправдалась, разве что перед дверью ветклиники пес вдруг вытаращил глаза и попятился, так что Юри пришлось схватить его за шкирку, чтобы он не сбежал. Пес отбивался всеми лапами, горестно подвывал, но, оказавшись внутри, смирился, прижался к ноге Юри, несмело махнул хвостом.

— Какой красавец! — восхитилась врач, которая их приняла.

Она потрепала пса по голове, осмотрела его со всех сторон, ощупала живот, заглянула в пасть и под хвост и выдала свой вердикт: он совершенно здоров. Но для верности можно взять несколько анализов.

Юри не возражал, а вот пес, кажется, был против. Увидев иголку, он задрожал, попытался выдернуть лапу — но врач держала крепко, — отвернулся и уткнулся мордой в Юри, не желая видеть творящегося ужаса. Юри стало не по себе. Может, не стоило его так мучить?

— Как его зовут? — спросила врач, заполняя бумаги.

— Не знаю, — признался Юри.

— Надо непременно придумать, — покачала головой врач, а потом прижала ручку к губам, подняла глаза к потолку и после нескольких секунд раздумий предложила: — У него шерсть кофейного цвета, как моккачино; может, так и назвать?

Юри неопределенно пожал плечами, и врач, приняв это за согласие, написала на бланке имя. Юри прикусил губу, чтобы смолчать и не сказать, что «моккачино» пишется через букву «о». Маккачин так Маккачин, какая разница, это все равно только до тех пор, как не объявится настоящий хозяин пса.

— Чем вы его кормите? — поинтересовалась врач, и этот вопрос застал Юри врасплох.

— Э... Ну... — он попытался потянуть время. — Тем же, что сам ем.

— Это очень вредно! — покачала головой врач. — Лучше всего давать специальный собачий корм, он имеет сбалансированный состав, в который входят все необходимые витамины и микроэлементы.

Судя по тому, как врач это оттарабанила, говорить подобное ей приходилось часто.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Юри.

При клинике был небольшой зоомагазин, где он смог купить и корм, и миски — оказывается, их надо было две, — и поводок с ошейником. Счет вышел весьма впечатляющим.

— Всего доброго, — напутствовала его девушка-администратор, — приходите к нам еще!

Конечно, они бы хотели, чтобы он еще пришел!

На работе Юри распечатал ворох объявлений: «Найдена собака, пудель, кофейного цвета... Обращаться по телефону...» — и расклеил их потом возле парка и в районе вокруг.

Вернувшись домой, он обнаружил, что сухой корм в миске так и лежит с тех пор, как он его насыпал. Маккачин к нему даже не притронулся.

У самого Юри на ужин была пицца из магазина, которую он ел, чувствуя себя предателем: Маккачин сидел напротив и провожал абсолютно несчастным взглядом каждый кусок. Но Юри был непреклонен.

— У тебя есть корм, — сурово сказал он. — Сбалансированный. С витаминами. Очень полезный!

Маккачин подошел к миске, недоверчиво обнюхал корм и уставился на Юри. На его морде отчетливо читалось: «Если он такой полезный, почему ты сам его не ешь?».

— Он для собак, — ответил Юри.

Маккачин определенно вздернул бровь.

Корм остался нетронутым. И на следующее утро — тоже.

Забирая результаты анализов — идеальные, не пес, а настоящий спортсмен, — Юри даже спросил у врача, не стоит ли кормить чем-то другим, раз пес так демонстративно голодает.

— Ничего-ничего, — жизнерадостно ответила врач, — никакого вреда не будет, если он поголодает недельку. Видимо, раньше не пробовал такой корм...

Неделю ждать не пришлось — Маккачин сдался раньше. И хорошо, а то Юри и так уже старался не есть дома по возможности. Но, даже начав есть сухой корм — всегда с выражением крайнего отвращения на морде, — Маккачин не бросил привычку выпрашивать, когда Юри садился за стол. И, вопреки предписаниям врача, Юри иногда не выдерживал и давал ему что-нибудь вкусненькое. Совсем немного, маленький кусочек. По крайней мере, так он себя утешал.

Никто так и не позвонил, не предъявил своих прав на Маккачина, и постепенно Юри привык к тому, что у него теперь есть собака. К тому, что Маккачин встречает его после работы, отчаянно виляя хвостом и подпрыгивая, пытаясь лизнуть лицо. К тому, что он спит рядом — да, в спальню Юри его тоже в конце концов пустил, — вытягиваясь на кровати, похрапывая и иногда дергая лапами во сне. К тому, что его надо выгуливать утром и вечером.

Впрочем, последнее, как выяснилось, было не так уж и необходимо.

Однажды Юри проснулся среди ночи, прошлепал, зевая, к туалету, включил свет, открыл дверь и обомлел. Спиной к нему, опираясь передними лапами на бачок, стоял Маккачин. И, судя по многозначительному журчанию, использовал унитаз по прямому назначению.

— Э? — недоуменно выдавил Юри.

Сон с него слетел моментально. Маккачин обернулся, свесил язык на бок, виновато ухмыляясь. Журчание при этом не смолкло, а как будто бы стало громче. Закончив, он поддел носом ручку смыва, уничтожая все улики.

После этого в особо мерзкую погоду Юри указывал Маккачину на дверь туалета и советовал справляться со своими проблемами самостоятельно.

Прошла осень, наступила зима. Маккачин радостно прыгал по сугробам, ловил снежинки пастью и заливисто лаял — Юри казалось, он так смеется.

По вечерам они вместе устраивались на диване: Юри с ноутбуком, Маккачин подсовывал голову ему под руку, и, перебирая мягкую курчавую шерсть, Юри чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Кто бы мог подумать, что для этого просто нужна собака?

И все было прекрасно до тех пор, пока однажды утром Юри не проснулся в объятиях совершенно незнакомого мужчины. И пока Юри пытался понять, что вообще происходит, тот потерся во сне носом о его щеку и попытался лизнуть. Вот это точно было лишнее! Юри закричал, оттолкнул его, вскочил, судорожно прикрылся первой попавшейся под руку тряпкой.

Мужчина, разбуженный его вскриком, сел на кровати, недоуменно уставился на свои руки, а потом вдруг засмеялся.

— Наконец-то! — воскликнул он.

— Вы кто? — Юри хотелось говорить грозно, но получался какой-то писк. — Как сюда попали?

Мужчина уставился на него ясными голубыми глазами.

— Я Виктор, — сказал он так, словно это все объясняло. — То есть... — он нахмурился, — ты звал меня Маккачином.

— Ч-что?

Юри выпучил глаза. Звучало совершенно нелепо, но... Но теперь он заметил, что шею мужчины — Виктора, — плотно обхватывает коричневый ошейник с подвеской-косточкой. Такой же, как был у Маккачина. С выгравированным на подвеске номером телефона — Юри очень боялся, что Маккачин снова потеряется.

Виктор тоже, видимо, вспомнил об ошейнике, ощупал его, усмехнулся.

— Я сниму, ты не возражаешь?

Юри не возражал. В полном оцепенении он смотрел, как Виктор расстегнул ошейник, потер шею и отложил его на тумбочку возле кровати. А потом встал, нисколько не смущаясь своей наготы, и с удовольствием потянулся.

— Как же приятно снова быть человеком!

Несмотря на ошейник, подозрения все еще мучили Юри. Так и хотелось позвать Маккачина — Виктор же мог просто снять с него ошейник. А то и выставить за дверь, вот черт...

— Все еще не веришь? — тихо спросил Виктор.

Видимо, по лицу Юри все было ясно.

— Это правда я, — сказал Виктор, подойдя ближе и положив руки Юри на плечи. И было что-то в его глазах такое, что Юри понял — он не врет. Выходит, нет больше Маккачина, есть только Виктор?..

— Оденься, что ли, — буркнул Юри, отводя взгляд.

Он выдал Виктору свою одежду — футболка оказалась узковата в плечах, штаны коротковаты, — а потом и свой телефон. Виктор попросил сделать один звонок.

— Юра? — спросил он, когда гудки сменились недовольным «алло» — Виктор включил громкую связь, видимо, чтобы Юри знал, о чем будет разговор. — Это я, Виктор.

— Виктор? — недоверчиво спросил его собеседник, а потом вдруг заорал: — Тварь ты блохастая, все-таки получилось!

Виктор рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Да, — подтвердил он, — получилось. И теперь мне нужна одежда, на улице не лето, знаешь ли.

— Говори, куда везти.

Виктор оглянулся на Юри; у того немедленно всколыхнулись самые черные подозрения. А вдруг это хитрость, уловка, и сейчас в квартиру приедет целая банда грабителей? Впрочем, брать у него особо нечего... Мотнув головой, словно отгоняя глупые мысли, Юри продиктовал адрес.

— Не ближний свет, — буркнул тот, кого Виктор назвал Юрой, и повесил трубку.

— Он приедет, — заверил Виктор, хотя Юри ни о чем таком не спрашивал.

Пока они ждали, Виктор рассказал, что с ним произошло. Поверить в его слова было почти невозможно, и все же...

Виктор занимал должность заместителя директора в фирме отчима, Якова. Тот был в отъезде, поэтому разгневанная клиентка прорвалась именно к Виктору. Обычная вроде бабка, ругалась на то, что что-то ей не так сказали в сервисном центре, уверяла, что потомственная ведьма и все они еще пожалеют. Ну ладно, не совсем обычная, скорее сумасшедшая. Виктор с улыбкой ответил, что его сотрудники действовали в рамках инструкции, и нажал на кнопку вызова на коммутаторе.

— Леночка, проводите нашу гостью, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

Бабка вскочила, стрельнула глазами.

— Сама дорогу найду, не маленькая, — рявкнула она вошедшей Леночке, а потом обернулась к Виктору. — Будь ты проклят, — с чувством сказала она и сделала легкий пас рукой.

В тот же миг Виктор почувствовал, что тело его уменьшается, лицо вытягивается, а сзади отрастает натуральный хвост. Он слышал, как истошно завизжала Леночка, попытался было что-то сказать, но вместо этого лишь жалобно заскулил.

Виктору крупно повезло, что у его превращения была свидетельница. Иначе доказать, что он — это он, было бы совершенно невозможно. Бабку, конечно, пытались искать, но она словно сквозь землю провалилась — а может, и в самом деле провалилась. Виктора забрала семья, Яков в тот же день вернулся из командировки, досрочно завершив переговоры. Но что делать, никто не знал. Виктора водили сначала к врачам — и человеческим, и ветеринарам, но они лишь вертели пальцем у виска. Потом — по знахаркам. Те несли какую-то ересь вроде того, что надо взять кровь девственницы и перо слепого одноногого петуха, встать на перекрестке в полнолуние, плюнуть через плечо... А сами наверняка тоже крутили пальцем у виска.

Но в конце концов им повезло. Очередная знахарка, едва увидев Виктора, всплеснула руками.

— Кто ж тебя так проклял, мальчик? — спросила она.

Что мог Виктор ответить? Только жалобно заскулить и завилять хвостом.

Знахарка сказала, что спасти Виктора может только поцелуй истинной любви — словно в сказке. И пока семья обсуждала, как это можно устроить, Виктор тихо улизнул. Он откуда-то знал, что найти своего спасителя сможет только сам.

— И я нашел тебя, — сказал Виктор, глядя на Юри с улыбкой. — Сразу понял, как только увидел, — ты меня спасешь. Я не ошибся.

— Но погоди, — запротестовал Юри. — Я тебя не... — и прикусил язык.

Прошлой ночью, укладываясь, он долго смотрел на спящего Маккачина. Тот свернулся клубком поверх одеяла, уложил голову на подушку и сладко спал. Маккачину снились какие-то сны, и он то дергал ухом, то вилял хвостом. И, не в силах сдержать переполнявших его чувств, Юри легко поцеловал пса в большой черный нос. Кто же знал... Говорила ему мама, что нельзя целовать животных! Юри действительно успел полюбить Маккачина всей душой. И сейчас чувствовал себя так, словно тот умер. Больше Маккачин не встретит его на пороге, виляя хвостом, не будет выпрашивать лакомство и строить умильную морду, не будет сопеть под ухом и облизывать Юри по утрам. Нет, конечно, он не умер; если верить Виктору, то вот он, живой и невредимый, просто в другом обличье. Но что толку? Виктор был просто совершенно чужим ему человеком, человеком, которого он не знал. В отличие от Маккачина.

Его размышления прервал звонок в дверь. На пороге обнаружился тощий подросток с длинными светлыми волосами. Никакой банды грабителей вроде за ним не наблюдалось.

— Ну, — спросил он, — и где этот придурок?

— Юра! — Виктор помахал ему из-за спины Юри. — Познакомься, это мой спаситель!

— А имя у него есть? — мрачно спросил Юра.

— Есть, — сухо сказал Юри; он чувствовал себя очень неуютно. — Заходи.

Юра вошел, оглядываясь по сторонам с некоторым недоумением. Бросил на пол пухлую спортивную сумку.

— Держи, — сказал он Виктору. — Одевайся — и поехали, мама ждет.

Но тот не торопился.

— Юри, — сказал он, приобнимая Юру, — познакомься, это мой брат, Юра.

Тот передернул плечами.

— Не примазывайся.

— Сводный, — быстро поправился Виктор. — Моя мама имела неосторожность выйти за его отца замуж.

Юра фыркнул.

— Это мой отец имел неосторожность взять бабу с прицепом.

Виктор покачал головой.

— Следи за языком, Юра, — серьезно сказал он. — Меня можешь называть как угодно, но маму не трогай.

— Иди уже, — буркнул Юра.

Когда Виктор ушел в спальню, забрав сумку, Юра развернулся к Юри.

— Спасибо, — сказал он вдруг.

— За что? — удивился Юри.

— Что спас его, — Юра дернул плечом. — Хоть он и редкостный кретин.

— Да я... — Юри помотал головой. — Не за что, одним словом.

Виктор вернулся быстро. Выглядел он ослепительно. Словно модель с обложки журнала.

— Юри, поехали с нами, — предложил он. — Познакомишься с моими родителями.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — покачал головой Юри.

Они с Виктором со всей очевидностью жили в совершенно разных мирах. И между ними вряд ли было хоть что-то общее.

— Почему? — Виктор подошел ближе, взял его за руку. — Я привязался к тебе, Юри, — тихо сказал он, — и не хочу терять.

— Я тоже привязался, — ответил Юри, горло перехватило, — к Маккачину,

— Но не ко мне, да?

Виктор горько улыбнулся. Отвечать было излишне.

— Пойдем, Юра, — позвал он, но на пороге все же оглянулся. — Прощай, Юри.

Юри смог лишь кивнуть в ответ.

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, он сполз на пол и заплакал. Он оплакивал Маккачина и собственную глупость. Надо же, еще вчера он был таким счастливым, а теперь... Теперь он снова остался совсем один.

 

Все вещи Маккачина Юри собрал в коробку и поставил в кладовку. Выкинуть их он не смог. Слишком было больно. Только полупустую пачку с кормом вынес и поставил возле мусорки — пусть заберет тот, кому нужно.

Пхичиту он просто сказал, что Маккачина больше нет. Попросил не спрашивать, и Пхичит, как ни странно, послушался. Может, потому, что, говоря об этом, Юри едва сдерживал слезы. Пусть Пхичит лучше думает, что Маккачина сбила машина или что-то в таком духе. Если бы Юри рассказал правду — как знать, не счел бы его сумасшедшим даже лучший друг.

Без Маккачина в квартире было пусто. И тихо, слишком тихо. И слишком много места на кровати для одного. Особенно тяжело было по вечерам, в то время, в которое они с Маккачином обычно ходили гулять. Оказалось, что Юри совершенно нечего теперь делать. О том, чтобы пойти в парк одному, не хотелось даже думать.

В один из таких вечеров в дверь позвонили.

Открыв, Юри увидел Виктора. В расстегнутом коричневом пальто, с небрежно намотанным на шею шарфом. Серебристые волосы Виктора растрепались, но он все равно выглядел невозможно красивым.

— Прости, — сказал Виктор, глядя совершенно больными глазами. — Я привык, что мы гуляем в это время.

Ему тоже тяжело, понял Юри. Он до сих пор не мог сопоставить в голове своего любимого пса и этого незнакомого человека, но вдруг понял, что для Виктора все это тоже не прошло даром.

— Подожди немного, — попросил Юри. — Мне надо одеться.

Как и прежде, они шли рядом по заснеженным парковым дорожкам. Уже стемнело, и снег сиял в свете фонарей, вспыхивая разноцветными искрами.

— Расскажи мне о себе, — попросил Юри, когда понял, что молчание слишком затянулось. — Я ведь тебя совсем не знаю.

Это была еще одна причина, по которой он неловко чувствовал себя с Виктором — ведь тот знал о Юри практически все. Слушал, как Юри говорит с Пхичитом, видел то, чего не должны видеть другие люди. Но ведь Виктор был собакой, и Юри в голову не приходило его стесняться.

— Вообще-то, — ответил Виктор, наклонив голову и хитро глядя на Юри, — ты знаешь обо мне довольно много. Например, что я люблю пиццу и ненавижу, ненавижу собачий корм!

Юри рассмеялся.

— Да уж, это я успел понять.

Ему внезапно стало легче. Словно отпустила рука, плотно сжимавшая сердце. Впервые с того момента, как Юри понял, что Маккачин исчез навсегда.

Прогулки с Виктором действительно помогали. Словно что-то привычное все же осталось в жизни, не все поменялось так резко и сильно. Говорить с Виктором оказалось легко и приятно; они обсуждали все на свете, рассказывали о себе — Виктор вовсе не знал о Юри всего, постепенно выяснилось, что Юри сильно преувеличивал его осведомленность. Они гуляли каждый день, и, когда Виктор уехал на пару дней по рабочим делам, Юри обнаружил, что скучает по нему. По разговорам с ним, по его улыбке, по тому, как он отбрасывает челку с глаз. Виктор стал первым, с кем Юри подружился, живя в России. С ним Юри снова был не одинок.

Наверное, и Виктор что-то понял за время разлуки. На первой же прогулке после своего возвращения он вдруг остановился, положил руки Юри на плечи.

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь, — предложил он. — В кафе, в пиццерию, куда ты хочешь?

Март уже заканчивался, но, по всей видимости, попросил февраль подменить его на пару дней, и в тот вечер дул на редкость пронзительный и холодный ветер. Неудивительно, что Юри сделал единственно возможный вывод.

— Ты замерз?

— Да. Нет, — быстро ответил Виктор. — Не знаю. Так что?

Юри совсем растерялся.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, — давай зайдем куда-нибудь...

Неподалеку как раз была симпатичная маленькая кофейня, и они устроились за столиком у окна, заказали оба одно и то же — моккачино. Виктор — потому что это и правда был его любимый напиток, Юри — попробовать. Моккачино оказался сладким и восхитительно вкусным, так что Юри даже зажмурился, наслаждаясь. А когда открыл глаза, обнаружил, что Виктор смотрит на него такими же больными глазами, как в тот день, когда первый раз пришел вечером.

— Юри, — тихо сказал он. — Я ведь тебя на свидание позвал, ты не понял, да?

Юри помотал головой. Ему и в голову не пришло. Виктор осторожно накрыл ладонью его руку, лежавшую на столе.

— Давай это будет свидание? — попросил он.

От растерянности Юри ответил первое, что пришло ему в голову:

— Не смотри на меня так, ты же знаешь, как на меня это действует!

И, только договорив, понял, что именно он сказал. То же самое он тысячу раз говорил Маккачину, когда тот попрошайничал за столом.

Осознание, яркое и острое, настигло его в этот момент. Он и правда перестал разделять их — Виктора и Маккачина. Все то, что он так любил в Маккачине, было и в Викторе: искренность, дружелюбие, способность радоваться всему вокруг.... Но Маккачин был собакой, а Виктор — человеком. И это все меняло.

— Прости, — Юри переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Виктора. — Свидание, да. Я согласен.

Они так и держались за руки все то время, которое провели в кафе. И по пути домой — тоже. Возле дома Юри, когда пришла пора прощаться, Виктор развернулся, взял лицо Юри в ладони и коротко вздохнул.

— Можно? — спросил он.

— Да, — прошептал Юри, хотя ему хотелось кричать, что — да, да, конечно же можно, нужно, зачем спрашивать?

Виктор наклонился и легко, почти невесомо коснулся губами его губ.

— До завтра, Юри.

Сердце у Юри колотилось, перед глазами плавал туман, он едва не упал, запнувшись на ступенях. Он жалел, что не предложил Виктору зайти. Но. с другой стороны, у них было всего одно свидание, наверное не стоит торопить события...

На следующий день Юри позорно проспал время прогулки. Занятия у него были рано утром и почти до вечера. Он пришел домой, прилег на диван с мыслью, что отдохнет пять минут, — и уснул. Разбудил его звонок в дверь.

— Прости, — Юри подавил зевок. — Я нечаянно заснул. Сейчас, я переоденусь...

Он собрался было вернуться в комнату, но Виктор его остановил.

— Подожди, — сказал он, притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

Руки у него были холодные, и от пальто веяло прохладой, но Юри моментально забыл об этом. Виктор целовал его так жадно и страстно, совсем не похоже на вчерашний осторожный поцелуй. И Юри отвечал на него с таким же пылом.

Все мысли о том, чтобы не торопить события, вылетели у него из головы. Они двое взрослых мужчин, они жили вместе несколько месяцев — чего еще ждать?

— Давай не пойдем никуда, — предложил Юри, когда поцелуй все же прервался.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Виктор.

Он снял шарф, бросил его на пуфик в прихожей.

— Чем ты хочешь заняться?

Юри облизал губы. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, он положил руку Виктору на грудь и прошептал прямо в ухо свой вариант.

Виктор вздрогнул. Зрачки у него расширились, сердце под ладонью Юри забилось чаще.

— Прости, — тут же отступил Юри: что, если он испугал Виктора? — Я слишком тороплюсь, да?

Виктор замотал головой.

— Нет, — сказал он, крепко прижав Юри к себе, словно боялся, что тот сбежит. — Скорее уж я слишком долго этого ждал.

И все же следующий поцелуй вышел нежным и тягучим, и они еще долго стояли в коридоре, прежде чем Виктор наконец разулся и прошел следом за Юри в его спальню.

Хотя это была инициатива Юри, он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко и, возможно, пошел бы на попятный, но Виктор ему не позволил. Он вновь обнял Юри, поцеловал, а потом отстранился и начал расстегивать рубашку. И как он это делал! Юри забыл, что нужно дышать, забыл, кто он и где. Он видел только Виктора, его руки, неторопливые движения, манящий взгляд из-под длинной челки. Юри всегда знал, что Виктор красив. Но это было довольно абстрактное знание. Небо голубое, трава зеленая, Виктор красив. Но только сейчас Юри в полной мере осознал — насколько. Его красота обжигала, ранила, сводила с ума. Не выдержав, Юри стянул через голову футболку, отбросил в сторону и шагнул к Виктору ему было жизненно необходимо обнять его, прижаться кожей к коже, почувствовать его — всего и сразу.

Виктор не возражал.

Они изучали друг друга, целовали, гладили, прикасались. Уж в этом они были равны и одинаково не знали друг друга. По крайней мере, Юри так думал. А потом Виктор не глядя протянул руку и открыл тот ящик прикроватной тумбочки, в котором Юри держал смазку. И не только ее.

Сколько раз он видел, как Юри открывал этот ящик? И то, что было потом. Хорошо хоть Юри не приводил никого, справлялся своими силами.

Юри застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

— Я не смотрел, правда, — тихо сказал Виктор, словно прочитав его мысли.

Он замер с тюбиком смазки в руках.

— Сразу выходил, как только ты доставал оттуда что-нибудь. Только в первый раз задержался, потому что не понял...

Виктор помолчал, а потом грустно спросил:

— Можно мне сейчас не уходить?

И против воли Юри расхохотался. Что ему оставалось, кроме как поверить Виктору? Он совершенно не помнил, где был в такие моменты Маккачин, слишком сосредотачивался на себе, на своих ощущениях... Но вроде бы потом, идя в душ, Юри несколько раз спотыкался об него в коридоре. К тому же Виктор не походил на человека, который стал бы подсматривать — а потом врать об этом.

— Не уходи, — ответил Юри, обнимая его и прижимаясь губами к шее.

После они лежали рядом, Виктор устроил голову у Юри на плече, обнял и закрыл глаза.

— Хорошо, что ты не оказался бешеным, — ни с того ни с сего заявил Юри, перебирая его волосы.

Виктор фыркнул.

— Меня ужасно оскорбило такое предположение.

— Пхичита встревожило, что ты первым делом начал меня облизывать, — попытался оправдаться Юри.

— Я просто сразу понял, что мы созданы друг для друга, — сказал Виктор и, прежде чем Юри понял, насколько он серьезен, продолжил: — Между прочим, в ветклинике я страшно боялся, что ты решишь меня кастрировать!

Юри расхохотался.

— Да уж, было бы неловко, — согласился он.

— Неловко?! — Виктор даже голову поднял от возмущения.

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но Юри прижал палец к его губам.

— Хорошо, что все обошлось. Но если тебя снова решит проклясть какая-нибудь ведьма — сразу приходи ко мне. Я всегда смогу тебя расколдовать.

— И я тебя тоже, — улыбаясь ответил Виктор.

Это было довольно странное признание в любви, но зато понятное им обоим.

 

Спустя всего пару месяцев Виктор предложил жить вместе.

— В конце концов, — усмехнулся он, — у нас уже есть опыт.

И, неожиданно для самого себя, Юри согласился. Все равно он уже не представлял себе жизни без Виктора. Сложно оказалось только объяснить Пхичиту причины столь кардинальных перемен. Тот тут же преисполнился самых мрачных подозрений — совсем как с Маккачином.

— Когда ты успел с ним познакомиться? — ревниво спрашивал Пхичит. — Почему мне не рассказал?

— Ну, — промямлил Юри, не зная, как бы преподнести эту историю, — понимаешь, это связано с Маккачином...

— Все, не продолжай, — тут же прервал его Пхичит. — Я помню, тебе об этом тяжело говорить.

Юри вздохнул с облегчением. Может быть, потом он расскажет Пхичиту, как все было на самом деле. А может быть, и нет. Главное, что Юри был счастлив с Виктором.

Жить вместе оказалось легко, хотя они и спорили иногда до хрипоты, кто будет мыть посуду и чей именно носок опять лежит под диваном. Мать и отчим Виктора оказались замечательными людьми, они приняли Юри как родного, и даже к Юре, как выяснилось, можно было привыкнуть.

Все складывалось как нельзя лучше, но все же иногда Юри казалось, что ему чего-то не хватает. И он никак не мог понять — чего.

В тот день Виктор вошел в квартиру и остановился на пороге, несмотря на то что Юри вышел к нему навстречу. Обычно Виктор сразу обнимал его, но тут замер и смотрел так виновато, что у Юри сжалось сердце от дурного предчувствия.

— Прости, — быстро сказал Виктор, — я знаю, надо было сначала посоветоваться с тобой... Но я просто не смог...

— Виктор, о чем ты? — осторожно спросил Юри.

— Вот.

Виктор расстегнул пальто и достал из-за пазухи маленького песика.

— Там у метро раздавали животных. Мне сказали, что его вряд ли кто-то возьмет, потому что он уже взрослый...

Песик заскулил, словно понял его слова.

— Ох, — с облегчением выдохнул Юри и протянул руки. — Дай его мне.

Песик охотно пошел к нему, завилял хвостом, лизнул Юри в нос. Это был маленький шоколадного цвета пудель, совсем как Маккачин, только намного, намного меньше.

— Раз уж ты не спросил меня, я хотя бы выберу ему имя, — сообщил Юри, разглядывая песика.

— Конечно, — обрадовался Виктор.

Юри хитро улыбнулся.

— Пусть будет Виктор, как думаешь?

Лицо у Виктора вытянулось.

— Мы будем постоянно путаться, — слегка обиженно ответил он.

— Ничего, — успокоил его Юри, — мы будем звать его Викчан, и все будет в порядке.

Услышав это имя, песик гавкнул и еще сильнее завилял хвостом.

— Видишь, ему понравилось!

Виктору оставалось только согласиться.

— Надеюсь, — вздохнул Юри, отпуская Викчана на пол, — уж он-то окажется обычной собакой.

Он ошибся. Викчан оказался не обычной, а самой лучшей собакой на свете.

Но против этого Юри не возражал.


End file.
